More than Friends
by gold-coins
Summary: [half yaoi] everytime kaiba shows his feeling for the new girl, yugi just makes it worst...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One- Transfer Student Senya  
  
Note:If you dislike chapter1 go straight onto chapter2, because chapter1 is pretty boring.  
  
Intro- A new gril in Tokyo, Japan, on October 2004, came all the way from America to look for her friend that she's been writing letters to.  
  
A girl half japanese half chinese girl name Senya Harada, born on May 5th 1988, with narrow eyes, round lips and a small nose in the height of 5foot 7inches and weight about 115lb came walking out the airport. She waits and waits for her so-call penpal that she's been writing to for a very long time. And for her junior year, she'll be attending Domino High School. They never saw one another, but they are like brothers and sisters.  
  
"I wrote clearly in the letter that I'll be waiting by the entrance of the airport at 5:30 sharp!" she thought to herself. She pulled her huge luggage and stood by a taxi sign while her egytian-looking cat followed.  
  
"I'll just get a taxi, I don't think he'll pick me up." she sighed and waved her arm for the upcoming taxi.  
  
"Sir, ummm," she paused and took out a engish-japanese dictionary.  
  
"This is too much work." she thought to herself,  
  
"Domino High School?" she said,  
  
"Hai! You come from America?" asked the Taxi driver, speaking horribly in English.  
  
"Ehh- Hai." she nodded her head.  
  
"Come in, you want go to Domino High School?" he asked,  
  
"Yes, umm..arigato?" she thanked in Japanese, not sure if she spoke it correctly.  
  
They were quiet and and finally at the entrance of Domino High School. Senya checked her watch,  
  
"It's already 6:30, that was a long drive." she thought,  
  
"Uhh... How much?" she asked,  
  
"For you, you get for free." he smiled,  
  
"Oh! Thank you!" and she checked the dictionary,  
  
"Domo arigato gozaimasu!" she thanked in japanese,  
  
"Good! Sayonara." and he drove off,  
  
"Yes! I just saved a lot of money, that was a long drive." she murmured,  
  
"C'mon, let's go look for a place to stay." she said to her cat.  
  
They searched and searched and finally, two blocks away from Domino High School, an apartment that cost six hundred dollars a month, and yet, she only has eight hundred on her. Senya told the manager that she'll be late for the payment. It took her a long while to tell him, since she was using the english-japanese dictionary the entire time.   
  
She went up to her room and dropped her luggage on the ground and checked the time,  
  
"I better get going." she pet her cat, she changed into the school uniform she received from America from Domino High School.  
  
While she was walking to school, she checked the schedule,  
  
"Oh my god! I'm supposed to be at school 10 minutes ago!" and she started to run her way to school.  
  
"Late on the first day of school! This is just too nice!" she panted. By the time she got to Domino High School, she searched and searched for her class, room A04.  
  
"This must be room A04." she whispered to herself. She knocked on the door gently and straighten her hair and uniform.  
  
A short teacher opened the door,  
  
"Who may you be?" she asked in Japanese,  
  
"Umm..." Senya paused,  
  
"What did she even say?" Senya thought,  
  
"I... uhh... America?"   
  
"Ahh- you must be the transfer student, am I correct?" the teacher said in english,  
  
"Yes." she replied back,  
  
"You know, Miss. Senya Harada, you're half an hour late." she told Senya,  
  
"I'm sorry, I kinda got-"  
  
"It's alright, let's introduce yourself to the class."  
  
"Wait-what!" Senya doesn't like speaking in front of a class or a big crowd of people.  
  
"First period is english class, so you can speak english to them, most students in this class understands english, so you won't have much of a big time. But after first period is all japanese." the teacher explained,  
  
"How nice." Senya thought,  
  
"Can't you just do it for me?" she asked,  
  
"No, you have to do it yourself." stated the teacher.   
  
"Can I just say my name and where I'm from and that's it? Please?" begged Senya,  
  
"Fine, and I'll do the rest, but in future times, you'll have to do it yourself." the teacher told her.   
  
"O...kay." she said. The teacher brought Senya in class and everyone stared, many started to murmur. Senya looked around for her penpal, with silver hair.  
But on one in class has silver hair.  
  
"He might be absent. Or he might be actually waiting for me at the airport." she thought to herself,  
  
"Um, Ms. Harada, you can start now." the teacher said,  
  
"Oh- sorry." and she cleared her throat.  
  
"Uhh... My name is Senya Harada and I'm from America." and she was done,  
  
"Can't hear you!" shouted a blond boy,  
  
"Joey, don't be so rude!" snapped the teacher,  
  
"She's strict alright." Senya thought in her mind.  
  
"Tell them your background, your hobbies and stuff." whispered the teacher,  
  
"I'll be turning 17 in the 5th of May, and I'm half japanese and chinese." she stated softly,  
  
"I can't tell them my real hobbies. Because I like picking on anti-social people and sleeping." she thought,  
  
"Your hobbies?" the teacher said,  
  
"Reading and writing." Senya lied,  
  
"Good. Your dislikes?"  
  
"I dislike... nothing?"  
  
"Good- you could take your seat right next to Mr.Kaiba. His english is very, very well. Just as advance as yours." she stated,  
  
"Oh- Ok." and so Senya sat next to Seto Kaiba. The first thing Seto did was glare at her and she already felt uncomfortable. She sat throught class not understanding a thing, since Seto would not trasnlate anything,and the teachers thought she knew japanese. Many students in class felt bad for Senya. When the bell rang for lunch, Senya couldn't stand people like Seto,  
  
"Why didn't you translate anything?" she snapped,  
  
"Because I don't want to." he stated and walked on, she ran forward and stopped him from walking away.  
  
"Why?" she asked,  
  
"Like I said before, I don't want to." he stated,  
  
"Fine, be that way, you'll regret what you said. Wait till tomorrow." she told him,  
  
"What will she do? snitch on me?" Seto smirked,  
  
"Just wait, Mr.Kaiba, people like you are my favorites." she grinned and walked away.  
  
"Guys like that think they could be tough and stuff, but on the inside they're just as soft as girls." she thought to herself when school ended.  
  
Preview of Chapter two:  
Since Senya said before he'll regret what he said. He pretty much did. The first thing Senya did was..... and soon little Yugi's jealousy starts to rise.  
Thanks for reading :D 


	2. Chapter two Jealousy

Chapter Two- Jealousy  
  
Review of Chapter one:  
Senya was the new transfer student and is trying to get Seto Kaiba to help her in Japanese.   
  
Senya walked to school early in the morning today, she noticed a black limo drive by her and stopped in the entrance of the school.  
  
"Wonder that is." she thought to herself. Slowly, she saw Mr.Kaiba step out the car.   
  
"Heh! I see, a snobby kid. Today will be a fun day." she smirked, she started to run towards him and Seto sensed something behind him, so he turned around and Senya jumped on him with her arm around his neck and her legs around his hip.  
  
"Good morning Seto Kaiba." she greeted,  
  
"What are you doing! Get off of me!" he stated,  
  
"No, not until I'm done talking to you." she said,  
  
"What do you want?" he said,  
  
"You have to help me with Japanese, and you will help me or else I'll keep on doing this to you, Seto." she stated,  
  
"And how dare you call me by my first name." he snapped,  
  
"I can, I'm not Japanese, I'm American, and we call students by their first name." Senya stated with a smile on her face.  
  
"Fine." he murmured,  
  
"Kaiba?" a boy with a starfish hairstyle,  
  
"Yugi?" Seto said,  
  
"What are you guys doing!" shouted the blond boy,  
  
"Get off." Seto whispered to her,  
  
"I'm not done yet."  
  
"Hurry up." he said while looking at Yugi,  
  
"You'll have to treat me with more respect." Senya requested,  
  
"Fine, fine. Now get off... Please?" Seto ordered. And Senya jumped off of him and patted herself.  
  
"I hope Yugi won't do anything to her." Seto thought to himself.  
  
The only reason Seto dislikes Yugi is not because of his winnings in duels but something way worst than that. Senya smiled and walked away.  
  
"That was too simple." she thought to herself.   
  
"Oh my god, I did not just see that." Joey shouted with his mouth wide open,  
  
"Shut up you mutt." Seto insulted,  
  
"Kaiba... do you have a special relationship the new girl?" asked Yugi feeling really disappointed,  
  
"No, she just jumped on me." replied Kaiba,  
  
"Why?" asked Yugi, while Joey still couldn't believe what he saw,  
  
"I don't know." stated Kaiba and walked away,  
  
"I never had a girl jump on me like that! How the hell does Mr.sneaky,slimy, snobby pants here get jumped by the new girl!" Joey complaint,  
  
"Just shut up." Seto stated.  
  
"Don't know, but the new girl, I have a bad feeling about her." said Yugi,  
  
"What kind of feeling?" asked Joey,  
  
"Not sure, but I just do." said Yugi,  
  
"She better stay away from Kaiba! or else!" thought Yugi.   
  
And Seto saw Senya sitting on top of his desk.  
  
"Get off of my desk." ordered Seto, and so she hopped off,  
  
"I got a question for you Seto."  
  
"Call me Kaiba." stated Seto,  
  
"No, I will call you Seto no matter what. Anyways, the question," she paused,  
  
"What is it?" he asked rudely,  
  
"Do have any friends, family doesn't count." Senya knew a lot about anti-social, or snobby, stubborn people.  
  
"Why does it matter to you?" asked Seto,  
  
"I don't care, I'm just curious." Senya said carelessly,  
  
"I don't need any friends. I have all I need." Seto said with pride,  
  
"Yeah right- I bet you never had a girlfriend before, am I right?" and Seto went quiet,  
  
"See, if you say you don't want a girlfriend then it must mean you're yaoi." stated Senya,  
  
"Funny how you know how to say 'gay'in japanese." he told her,  
  
"He-he." and Senya shrugged. And the bell rang for frist period to start.  
  
"Good morning my beautiful english-learning class." greeted the teacher,  
  
"And today, we will be going over one of the eight speeches. First we'll go through 'noun', Senya, you learned this before right?"  
  
"Yeah." she nodded,  
  
"Kaiba, I know you know all this, so you and Ms. Harada can go to room A01, you can help her with her japanese. Here's the key to the room." the teacher handed the key to Kaiba. Everyone started to murmur,  
  
"You two are dismissed." said the teacher. Yugi kept on staring at Seto and Senya with firing eyes.  
  
"Watch it, that room is haunted." whispered Joey to Senya,   
  
The two walked to room A01, located in an empty hallway. Many people say that hall way was haunted, including the class itself.   
  
"Is this a book room or something?" asked Senya,  
  
"This is where all the old books are kept." stated Seto.  
  
"Oooh, I see." said Senya while looking around. Room A01 was a classroom with old books, and the shelves are starting to break off. By the chalkboard, there was only one desk.  
  
"Sit." commanded Seto. Senya cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"You want me to sit in that? Look at all the huge splinters, it looks like teeth marks if you ask me." complaint Senya.  
  
"Is this room really haunted?" asked Senya,  
  
"They say it is, but I doubt it." said Seto while finding a chalk. The lights in the room are dim and the glass on the door is blurry looking.  
  
"Are you sure it's not?" Senya started to feel scared.  
  
"Don't worry. It's not." said Seto.  
  
"I'll just stand next to you." and Senya stood next to Seto. Seto started to write the basics of japanese on the board.  
  
"This room is so cold." murmured Senya while rubbing her arms together,  
  
"It's going to be cold today, why aren't you wearing your jacket that the school offered?" asked Seto,  
  
"I thought it was going to be a fair weather." said Senya,  
  
"In october?"  
  
"In America, October had fair weather. So I always wore one shirt." said Senya,  
  
"This isn't America, is it?"   
  
"Just start teaching." Senya stated. So Seto started to teach her about the formal and the informal way of speaking Japanese.  
  
"Oooh, I get it, well kinda."   
  
"Here do this problem." and Seto handed the chalk to Senya. While Seto was teaching Senya Japanese, Yugi on the other hand.  
  
"Yes Yugi?" the teacher called,  
  
"I don't feel so well, may I have a pass to go to the nurse's office?"  
  
"Sure, but first, tell me, what's a noun?"  
  
"A thing, person, place, or idea." replied Yugi,  
  
"Here's your pass Yugi." Yugi took his pass and walked to room A01 instead, and peaked through the blurry window. So he crumpled his pass and threw it on the ground.  
  
"Wait, so this is wrong?" Senya asked,  
  
"Yes. This is the correct way." and Seto took the chalk from her and touched her hand, that made Yugi so mad, he sneaked in and walked behind the shelves so he wouldn't be seen.  
  
Yugi's accidentally stepped on an old book and made a noise,  
  
"What was that!" shouted Senya,  
  
"What was what?" asked Seto,  
  
"I heard something." and she clung onto his arm,  
  
"It was nothing, now get back to work, here, sit, and we'll work on the desk." stated Seto and he erased the chalk and worked on the desk. Senya sat on the seat, while Seto kneeled beside her. Yugi peaked through the gaps made between the books.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself Ms. Harada!" Yugi thought in this mind.  
  
"Agh!! This stuff is so difficult!" complaint Senya and she leaned back in the seat. Without noticing, the splinters got a hold of her white blouse. On her back and her sides.  
  
"Aren't you Japanese though?" asked Seto,  
  
"Yeah, but I know how to speak chinese." she said, and Seto sighed,  
  
"I'll push this shelf down, that'll get her in the hospital for a while and then back to America!" thought Yugi. He first pushed one book out the shelf to scared her, and then the entire book shelf.  
  
Seto stood aside and Senya tried to get out of her seat, but she was stuck,  
  
"What are you doing! Get out the way!" he shouted,  
  
"I'm stuck!" she shouted while she picked her blouse out the splinters.  
  
"Ugh!" and Seto pulled her by the wrist and tore half her blouse off, while books kept on falling and the shelf just broke to pieces and fell right ontop of the desk.  
  
Senya landed between Seto's legs, while Yugi crept out the room and stared through the blurry window from outside.  
  
"Why! She!" Yugi started to curse in his mind.  
  
"She better not take things too far with him!" thought Yugi,  
  
"I knew I shouldn't sit in the seat." moaned Senya while rubbing her head and stood up, and looked straight ahead, a shadow of a starfish shaped hair!  
  
"It's him! Look!" and pointed to the glass on the door! So Yugi snuck back in.  
  
"No one's there." said Seto while getting up and patting himself off.  
  
"But... I saw it! A starfish shaped hairstyle or something."  
  
"Yugi!" Seto shouted in his mind,  
  
"He thought about hurting Senya, but that could've killed her." Seto thought.  
  
Senya turned around with her arms crossed, half her top was torn away and the other half stayed on, slipping off her shoulder, while her white bra was visible.   
  
"Look what you did, trying to make me sit in the seat." she said,  
  
"At least you're not hurt." Seto turned his head away,  
  
"C'mon we better get back to class." and he pulled her by her hand, but she stopped and swung his hand away,  
  
"You know, I'm not going out like this." she turned her backs at Seto.  
  
"Here." and Senya turned around and looked at Seto. He was taking off his uniform jacket and handed it to Senya without looking.  
  
"Arigato." she thanked in Japanese, and took the jacket and wore it.   
  
"Won't people say something?" asked Senya,  
  
"Just ignore them." stated Seto,   
  
"Now, let's go." added Seto,   
  
"The key." said Senya,  
  
"Go tell the teacher that we're almost done and I'll get the key and met you back in class."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be fine in here...alone?" asked Seto,  
  
"Don't worry, I don't need you that much." grinned Senya and walked back in the mess looking for the key and Seto left to class.  
  
"How dare they!" thought Yugi and he shut the lights and did something to the door that locked the both of them inside.  
  
"Heh, time for me to scare her without any interferences, and no one could hear it." Yugi thought evily,  
  
"It's dark!" and Senya ran straight ahead for the door, but she found out it was locked.   
  
Yugi took a book and threw it on the ground.  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Senya, and she stepped away from the noise. Yugi then walked slowly to the end of the room and walked up making it seem like a ghost was after Senya.   
  
"This is no time for fooling around!" she stuttered,  
  
"OK, this is really freaking me out!" she thought in her mind, with a knot in her throat.   
  
Yugi smirked in the dark and threw books all over the room. He also pushed a book shelf down, and scared Senya so bad, she started to shed tears. She sat shrugged in a corner with her head in her knee.  
  
"This will stop." she thought in her mind,  
  
"Heh, this will work out perfectly." thought Yugi. And he threw a book and hit Senya on the side of her arm by accident,the title of the book was, "Leave"  
  
"Leave?" she thought, and kept on whimpering. Yugi started to make the creepy footsteps again. Until someone knocked the door,  
  
"Senya?" it was Seto,  
  
"Seto! Help! Help!" she cried,  
  
"Open the door." said Seto,  
  
"I can't!" she shouted while books were dropping from shelves.  
  
"Leave him alone." thought Yugi and threw a book at the glass window on the door. It made Senya duck down and Seto knew someone was in there.  
  
"Senya! Don't worry, it's nothing." Seto tried to calm her down,he twist and turned the knob, but it wouldn't open,  
  
"Help..." she whimpered at the corner,   
  
"This time, I won't miss you!" thought Yugi, planning to push the shelf right ontop of Senya.  
  
Seto observed the knob and found a piece of paper in between the thing.   
  
"No wonder it wouldn't open." thought Seto and pulled that piece paper out and opened the door,  
  
"Senya!" he shouted, and saw her shadow in the corner, and stood in front of her and kneeled down,  
  
"Noo!" thought Yugi, since he already pushed the shelf down, and Seto was right there.  
  
"Behind you!" shouted Senya, and Seto turned back, he covered up Senya while the shelf and books were hitting him hard on the back.   
  
"How dare you get him hurt!" thougth Yugi and he ran back to class, and dusted all the dust off of himself.   
  
When the mess cleared, Seto's head was on Senya's shoulder,   
  
"Seto?" she tapped him lightly on his shoulder, and he didn't answer back,   
  
"Oh my god! He must've been hit really hard on the head, well, of course he did!" she thought. She carried his head up, and his eyes were shut.   
  
"I can't bring him back to class or the nurse's office, it'll look too suspicious." she thought,  
  
"C'mon, you're going to my place till you wake up." she murmured,  
  
"And..thank you." she thought. She placed his arm around her shoulder and she dragged him through the exit that non one usually goes through.  
  
"It must've rained. That's weird. Hope it doesn't rain while I walk him to my place." she sighed, she dragged him all the way to her place, and lie him down on her bed.   
  
"I guess I could start unpacking since I have nothing to do."  
  
She took off Seto's jacket and everything and then changed into her pajamas. A black strapless tank and matching boxers.   
  
Preview of Chapter 3:  
When Senya found an egyptian item, an amulet in her packings, she could talk to her cat and have vision of the past and finds out something to her shock.  
Thanks for reading chapter 2 :D 


	3. Chapter three Vision

Chapter Three: Vision of the Past  
  
While Senya was unpacking, she found an item in her luggage. A gold amulet that had an egyptian eye on the center of it, the amulet was shape of a tear drop. With emerald, ruby, and sapphire around the eye.   
  
"This is pretty, and this is definitely real gold and jewel." she said to herself,  
  
"When'd I get this?" she thought, and started to have a flashback,  
  
"I remember now, I found it when I found my cat." and she looked at her cat. Her cat has emerald green eyes and around its neck was a emerald necklace but a handkerchief was covering it.   
  
"Is this an...amulet?" she asked herself, whlie the sky turned dark and cloudy.   
  
"This look too nice to be an amulet. Most amulets are old and ugly." she murmured,  
  
"Check this out." and she showed it to her cat, and the cat rolled its eyes at Senya, and Senya mouth's dropped.  
  
"You're suppose to wear that." said the cat,  
  
"What?" Senya was shocked to hear that,  
  
"You heard me straight. And if you wear it, it's going to be a part of you." explained the cat,  
  
"Heh...Heh... I'm definitely dreaming." and she pinched her cheeks until it turned red and looked at the cat,  
  
"You're not dreaming. By the way, my name is Nefertiti." the cat introduced.  
  
"I'll just call you Nef." stated Senya,  
  
"I'm not kidding, if you wear it, it'll soon become a part of you." said Nef,  
  
"How come you didn't talk to me before?" asked Senya,  
  
"Because you have to touch the amulet to be able to understand me." said Nef,  
  
"Aren't you speaking english?" asked Senya,  
  
"No, I'm speaking the ancient language of Egypt, and so are you." corrected Nef.  
  
"Ugh..." and Senya stood up to take a look at Seto,  
  
"Seto...?" said Senya,  
  
"Where, am I?" asked Seto while looking around,  
  
"Well, you're at my place. Are you alright? The books and stuff hit you pretty hard on the head." she explained,  
  
"The high priest!" shouted Nef,  
  
"What! Did it just-"  
  
"High Priest!" repeated Seto.  
  
"Go back!" snapped Nef and both Seto and Senya was sent back in time, and they were transparent looking.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Senya while looking down.  
  
"Hey look! It's...you." she added. Seto and Senya took a look at the man and woman below them.  
  
"So you used to be a thief?" said the guy,  
  
"He looks just like you Seto." stated Senya,  
  
"Heh, Seth, high priest, why do you ask?" asked the woman.  
  
"That's the high priest Seth." mumbled Seto,  
  
"Looks just like him." Senya thought,  
  
"Not to mention... that woman looks just like you." Seto stated.  
  
"Listen, Kiya, if the pharaoh catches you, you know he'll turn you into his slave." said the Seth,  
  
"I understand. But do you care? My partner and I stole from you." said Kiya while pouring the water out the barrel.   
  
"But just one question," and the high priest paused,  
  
"Yes?" said Kiya,  
  
"Were you ever in love with your partner?" and Kiya cocker her eyebrow.  
  
"No, why would I, he... left me." she stated,  
  
"Would you like a husband like me?" asked Seth. Senya and Seto looked at one another, and Senya turned away and started to blush. Seto tried his best to ignore what the priest said.  
  
"Why not-"  
  
"Good evening Seth," and the pharaoh looked at Kiya,  
  
"Yugi...?" thought Seto,  
  
"Starfish shaped hairstyle." thought Senya.  
  
"Kiya." he held her hand and kissed it gently, and suddenly, he stabbed her through the stomach and pushed her to the ground.  
  
"She will not bear your child." the pharaoh said to the high priest.  
  
And then, Seto and Senya's soul was brought back to their present time. Senya woke up first and looked at Seto.  
  
"Did you do that?" whispered Senya to Nef, and Nef nodded her head.  
  
"What was that!" Seto jumped,  
  
"What are you talking about?" Senya tried to act like nothing happened,  
  
"Didn't you see it?" asked Seto,  
  
"See what? I think the hit got to you Seto." Senya lied,  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"So that was only a... dream? Or was it a vision?" thought Seto,  
  
"You're cat!" he snapped,  
  
"What about my cat, she's cute isn't she?" chuckled Senya,  
  
"It could talk." stated Seto,  
  
"Umm... I think you need more rest." said Senya.  
  
"No I don't, I need to get home." said Seto while getting off her bed.   
  
"Oh...I don't want him to leave yet." she thought in her head,  
  
"Do you have to... go now?" she asked,  
  
"Yes." said Seto, and so Senya gave him his jacket that she fold and left it on the drawer.  
  
"Here."   
  
"Thank you." and he walked out the door, and Senya sighed,  
  
"I don't like being alone." she murmured,  
  
"You're not alone, you have me." said Nef while licking herself,  
  
"A cat, wow." said Senya.  
  
"Not just a cat, I can do stuff better than you can and I don't even have hands." stated Nef,  
  
"Whatever." yawned Senya,  
  
"So sleepy, I'll just... skip dinner for tonight." and Senya went to sleep.   
  
"You did not finish what you saw earlier, and for now, I'll start from the beginning." thought Nef, and brough Senya's soul back in the past from the beginning.  
  
"But this time, you'll be her." thought Nef.  
  
Preview of Chapter four:  
Back at school, she finds out who her penpal is and slowly she starts to be careless about Seto.  
Note: About the past thingy, like her soul going back in time and stuff. I'll make another story based on it, because I don't want to any of you to get confused and stuff if I added it in this one.   
Thanks for reading :D 


	4. Chapter four alone once again

Chapter four: alone once again  
  
Review: Senya's cat, Nef, showed the past to both Senya and Seto  
  
"Wake up! You lazy bum!" shouted Nef while crawling on Senya,  
  
"Leave me alone." Senya rolled around and Nef dropped to the ground,  
  
"You are late for school." said Nef while she licked her paw.  
  
"What! Why- why didn't you wake me up!" cried Senya. She slipped on her own white  
  
blouse and wore her jacket and skirt and ran out thr room.  
  
"Be a good little cat Nef, if you need anything to eay just-"  
  
"Just go." interrupted Nef and Senya ran off to school.  
  
"Late again! Why!" Senya thought, while she was running to school, she felt  
  
that someone was behind her, but no one was there. She stopped running  
  
and turned back to check,  
  
"Hmm...I know I felt someone behind me." thought Senya. She ignored it and  
  
kept on running.  
  
"Senya... the person that's following you is in you, she'll be your protector." Nef whispered  
  
while she kept her eye on Senya.  
  
By the time she go to school. She saw her penpal.  
  
"You're late." said the teacher,  
  
"Sorry." and she took her seat. For the entire time, Senya and Ryou, her penpal, was passing notes  
  
around.  
  
"Pay attention." said Seto,  
  
"I am, don't worry." she smiled. When the lunch bell rang,  
  
"Hey Sen." greeted Ryou,  
  
"Hey Ryou." she greeted and stood up,  
  
"Let's go get lunch." suggested Ryou,  
  
"And we could talk about why you didn't pick me up." Senya laughed and walked out with Ryou.  
  
Seto was the only one in the room. Yami walked in and locked the class room door.  
  
"Kaiba, she left you." Yami said while he took a seat on Seto's desk.  
  
"Go away. And I wouldn't care if she did." Seto lied to himself without knowing.  
  
"Sure you wouldn't. If not, why are you still in class?" asked Yami while pushing his hair back,  
  
Seto turned and stood up,  
  
"Leave me alone, I told you before, this is already over." stated Seto,  
  
"Not over till the day we die." said Yami,  
  
"It's over when I say so, because there is no way I'll fall for you again." said Seto,  
  
"You will, when that girl leaves off with Ryou." said Yami. Seto stood by the entrance and ignored  
  
Yami. He opened the door swiftly and knocked someone down,  
  
"...ouch..." whimpered Senya on the ground,  
  
"Sen, are you alright?" Ryou asked while he helped her up while Seto just stood there watching.  
  
Senya rubbed her nose while glaring at Seto.  
  
"You could've at least apologize." she stated,  
  
"Why should I?" Seto said and walked off. Even thought Senya had no feelings for Seto, she felt hurt.  
  
"Fine! Be that way again! I thought you would change!" and she ran off. Seto stood still,  
  
"Why did I say that?" he thought, while Ryou ran after Senya. Yugi walked by Seto,  
  
"I told you." and he walked off.  
  
"I don't understand..." she whispered to Ryou,  
  
"He was nicer yesterday..." she said,  
  
"And this morning too..." she added,  
  
"Don't worry, he's just like that, maybe he just needs some company." Ryou tried to comfort her,  
  
"Starting today, I won't ever talk to him again, except when he have teach me." stated Senya, all  
  
of a sudden a force turned her head around, looking at a tree.  
  
"She nearly saw me." thought Seto, hiding behind the tree.  
  
"Something...turned my head." thought Senya.  
  
When school ended, Senya gave Ryou a hug and walked off. A limo drove by Senya, but she ignored it,  
  
and kept on walking, so Seto jumped out and stood infront of Senya.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked while looking somewhere else,  
  
"I don't want anything." he told her,  
  
"But there is something you'e been wanting." he added, and she looked at him,  
  
"I'm...sorry..." he apologized,  
  
"Kinda late don't you think?" she said,  
  
"If it is, then why are you still here." he stated,  
  
"I...I forgive you." she said sweetly and tiptoed to give him a hug, suddenly Yugi spotted them,  
  
he walks the same road as Senya to his gameshop. Senya's apartment was only a block further from  
  
the gameshop.  
  
"Why she!" thought Yugi,  
  
"I don't understand...why aren't I letting go." thought Senya with her eyes closed. Then Nef jumped from  
  
the tree, and broke them up,  
  
"Nef?" said Senya while hugging her,  
  
"Anyways, it was nice of you to apologize." and Senya walked off with Nef.  
  
While walking up the hill, a guy in in a dark cloak walked down holding a rod, Nef glared at it,  
  
the person looked at Senya and then her amulet, slowly, it started to glow along with the rod...  
  
...ok...this chapter isn't so interesting...but thanks for taking your time...  
  
Preview: the person in the cloak followed Senya home without letting her know, besides that, someone  
  
kept on sending threat letters to her...  
  
Thank you 


	5. Chapter five lost amulet

Chapter five: Lost amulet  
  
While Senya and her cat was walking up the small hill to their apartment, the guy  
  
in the dark cloak passed by and hide in a corner.  
  
"Senya, your amulet. Look at it." said Nef and so she looked at it,  
  
"it's...glowing again...but why?" asked Senya,  
  
"It mean, someone close to you is here." said Nef while she looked around,  
  
"Wait! Does that mean Yugi is close to me!" she thought and then frowned,  
  
"So everytime it glows...that means someone close to me is here?" asked Senya,  
  
"Yes, did you encounter this earlier?" question Nef,  
  
"Yeah, this kid name Yugi." she told her,  
  
"How does he look like?"  
  
"starfish shaped hair-style, short-"  
  
"the pharoah." said Nef, and Senya went silent,  
  
"He's not the pharoh." thought Senya,  
  
"anyways... let's just hurry and get home." sighed Senya, slowly she felt something behind her,  
  
so she started to run whiel Nef was on her shoulder.  
  
"I haven't been hungry for 2 days...I need to eat..." she yawned and Nef just sat next to her,  
  
"You know, it's not good eating that much anyways." said Nef,  
  
"whatever..." she yawned and went to bed with her uniform on. So Nef climbed out the window and  
  
left. 10 minutes later, purple-ish, black fog appeared and the guy in the cloak appeared in her room.  
  
"She holds the amulet of the priestess." he thought to himself, he stood closer to Senya's bed,  
  
"I thought the amulet was never found, it was left with her three guardians, they were never found either."  
  
he thought,  
  
"But for now, I'll keep it for you." he smirked, while he reached for the amulet, it had a big glow, and  
  
before the spirit of the amulet could come out, the guy snatched it from Senya's neck, and went out with the  
  
black fog behind him. For the entire night, Senya could not sleep, she twist and turned.  
  
"something's gone..." senya kept on whispering,  
  
"Senya! Get up! It's school!" shouted Nef, but Senya would not get up,  
  
"Senya!!" she shouted agian,  
  
"I...can't..." replied Senya weakly,  
  
"What..? What'd you mean you can't?" asked Nef,  
  
"something's missing from me...I feel too weak..." murmured Senya, Nef pulled the sheet away and saw that the amulet  
  
was missing!  
  
"Senya, your amulet is gone!" cried Nef,  
  
"No wonder you're weak, I told you before, if you lose your amulet, you lose a part of you." stated Nef,  
  
"But I had it on me last night..." she mumbled. For two days, she did not go to school, Nef couldn't leave  
  
Senya alone, so she stayed with her.  
  
Back at Domino High School.  
  
"Have anyone seen Senya?" asked the teacher.  
  
"No." everyone replied, Yugi was one of the happiest person in class. Ryou was upset and Seto thought she left  
  
for good. And at lunch time, Yugi went on bothering Kaiba, even in the restroom.  
  
"She left you for good Kaiba." Yugi said to Kaiba while he held his hand,  
  
"Don't touch me." Kaiba snapped and threw his hand away.  
  
"Heh, no need to get mad, just because one person left, doesn't mean that I'll leave." smirked Yugi,  
  
"I don't need you." stated Seto and left,  
  
"Hmph... that's what you said before we went out." smiled Yugi evily.  
  
When school ended, Seto thought about going to Senya's place, to make sure if she left or not.  
  
He knocked on the door, but no one answered, he knocked again,  
  
"who is it..." she murmured, but it was impossible for Seto to hear her. So Seto opened the door,  
  
"The door isn't locked." he thought, he walked around the room and finally into Senya's bedroom,  
  
"...Senya?" he called gently,  
  
"Seto..?" she whispered, Seto heard her, so he went near the bed,  
  
"Why didn't you go to school?" he asked,  
  
"Why did you come?" asked Senya, she wanted to know if he came to check on her, or not.  
  
"When are you coming to school?" asked Seto,  
  
"Is that it?" she whispered,  
  
"Why else would I come?" he told her,  
  
"Why are you always like this, leave me alone." she whimpered,  
  
"and I assumed that you came because you worried about me." she murmured softly,  
  
Seto turned his back to her and walked out the room,  
  
"don't leave..." Senya thought,  
  
"don't leave me... I'm scared..." she whispered under her sheets.  
  
"did she say, scared?" thought Seto so he walked back in the room.  
  
"Are you scared of something?" asked Seto,  
  
"Seto, don't leave, I'm scared..." she repeated,  
  
"Of what?" he asked, and Nef walked from under the bed with a bunch of opened letters with no stamps on them.  
  
"Read them." said Senya, so Seto read every single one of the letters,  
  
"These are...threat letters." he thought,  
  
"Who sent them?" he asked,  
  
"I don't know, but that person wants me dead." she said, and Nef pushed a box in front of him. He opened the top,  
  
and saw a barbie doll, with the domino high school girls' uniform on and the hairstyle like Senya, and a razor blade  
  
ran through the doll's neck with red paint all over its shirt and the box.  
  
"It must be...Yugi." he thought,  
  
"You'll stay with her until I'm back." said Nef,  
  
"No... Nef..." Senya cried, she didn't want to let Seto know that her cat really talks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She lost her amulet, that's why she's so weak, so you'll have to stay with her while I go look for it." said Nef,  
  
"And don't say you won't." added Nef, and she ran out the window.  
  
"So your cat does talk." he said, and sat on the ground.  
  
"Seto?" she said,  
  
"If I move back to America, would you miss me?" she asked, and Seto went quiet, he knew that she was playing  
  
with his feelings.  
  
"It's a yes and no question, and please be honest." she said.  
  
Preview: Nef came back and couldn't find the amulet, so she told Seto to look for it. When Seto found out,  
  
Yugi was behind this along with the cloaked guy, Seto had to do what he used to do to get back the amulet.  
  
Thanks for reading 


End file.
